The Kamen rider brawler
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Join my oc Marcus Kuso as he goes through the world of bakugan with all bakugan and the Kamen riders and dark riders fighting with him ( i suck at summaries so sue me) leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dudes and dudettes spike here to give you a new story, a crossover of bakugan and kamen rider. Please review and try to help me if needed cause this is my first story trying to do myself. And if you have an idea for a new story or want to see something just PM me and we'll talk.**

All started as a normal day for young 15 year old Marcus Kuso ( for how he looks picture Dan but more muscular build and with red hair and blue eyes). Well as normal as you can get for a bakugan battle brawler. He woke up from a strange dream that he had last night. Even when he woke up it still confused him as he sits in his bed thinking about it. Starring off into space as he looks around his room covered in posters of kamen riders and dark riders.

( _Enter Dream)_

It all started with a plain field in a canyon until darkness started to fall behind him until he was covered in darkness. He turned around when he started hearing a snake-like hissing sound. What he saw really scared him it was Shocker without his mask showing his evil red eye with snake moving around his head. Then shadows arose around him forming the minions in Shockers army. They started moving towards him as he ran and ran as much as he could until he was cornered. He turned and saw the monsters running towards him until they stopped for some reason.

Opening his eyes he sees the kamen riders all standing over top of him on the side of a cliff. All of them from Ichigo to the newest rider Ex-aid. Then he saw the secondary riders standing with them ready to fight. Then he sees them jump down and land in front of him, protecting him from the monsters. They charge and start destroying the monsters and he sees the light of the sun starting to shine through the darkness. The light finally breaks through as the last monster was destroyed.

Then the darkness returns when Shocker strikes the ground and the dark riders appear in the places he struck. Marcus watches as the sky becomes a mix of day and night as the side with the dark riders was shown covered in darkness and where the kamen riders stood was shown in light. Kamen rider shadowmoon leads the charge of the dark riders and Ichigo leads the riders charging at them.

Neither side gaining an edge as they fought endlessly. But then something happens. Shocker shows himself standing beside a machine that looks like a blaster. Shocker grabs the blaster and shoots both the riders and dark riders. Marcus was terrified as he watched his favorite heroes and their villains laying on the ground trying to get back up. He turns and watches as Shocker aims the blaster at him, helplessly he watches as it charges up ready to blast him.

Until unexpectedly a blast of yellow light and purple darkness strike Shocker making him miss. Then he sees something he thought he'd never see. The kamen riders and dark riders standing side by side ready to attack Shocker. He sees as Shadowmoon and Ichigo shake hands and then charge at Shocker.

Marcus sees Shockers eye start glowing red in anger as he summons more of his minions. Both teams of riders charge and work together destroying every monster as they make their way to Shocker.

Then he sees Shocker fighting Shadowmoon and ichigo by the weapon. Shadowmoon and Ichigo give Shocker a double punch as Ichigo's fist was covered in light and Shadowmoon's in darkness. Then the 2 riders jump and do a double kick at Shocker knocking him into his weapon damaging it.

Then Marcus watches as the weapon glows brighter and brighter. Shocker goes to it to fire it aiming it at the kamen riders and dark riders as they charge at him.

But right when they get to him a great big flash goes as the weapon explodes and the blast catches Marcus in it.

 _(End Dream)_

Marcus kept on thinking and thinking until he heard his mother calling him down for breakfast. He smiles as he gets up and gets dressed. He put on a pair of black running shoes, blue pants, a white shirt. Then he puts on his favorite hoodie, it has the logos of all the kamen riders and dark riders on it.

As he gets down the stairs and into the kitchen his partner bakugan Pyrus Leonidas jumps on his shoulder. He looks down and smiles at Leonidas.

"So what are we going to do today? Cause I was hoping we'd brawl today." said Leonidas.

"We talked about this Leo we can't spend every minute of every day brawling. But since I'm in a good mood I think we should brawl at least somebody today." said Marcus

"WAHOO!" shouted Leo in joy as he might fight somebody today. Marcus just laughs as Leo keeps jumping up and down on his shoulder until he falls of and rolls down the steps.

"Ouch" said Leo.

"We'll go after I get some breakfast dude" said Marcus.

As he goes to the kitchen he sees his Mom Miyoko doing yoga that was on the TV.

"Morning Mom" said Marcus

"Morning Sweetie" answered Miyoko.

 _( Flashback)_

Marcus just smiles as how good his life is. You see Marcus was adopted when he was 5 from an orphanage his parents were killed in a car accident and he didn't have any family who would take care of him. He was so terribly shy that he wouldn't talk to anyone.

Then one day when Marcus was beginning to think he'd never get adopted young 3 year old Dan Kuso walks up to him.

"Hi there" said young Dan.

"Hello" said young Marcus very shyly ( when I say shy I mean like Hinata from naruto shy)

"Wanna play?" asked young Dan.

Just as young Marcus was going to answer Dan's Mom comes calling for him.

"I'm over here Mom." called out young Dan. His mother comes over and sees Marcus sitting there trying to hide.

"Hello there what's your name?" asked Dan's mother as nice as a mother could sound smiling at Marcus.

"Marcus" he answered shyly again.

 _(End Flashback)_

From there on after he got adopted he became a great big brother to Dan and he cherished every moment with his new family. He met the others who now became the Bakugan battle brawlers and they helped him come out of his shyness and really open up.

"HELLO!? Earth to Marcus!" shouted Leo as he saw his partner just standing there. As Marcus came back to the present.

"Oops sorry Leo just remembering old memories." said Marcus.

"Hey Mom" yelled Marcus to his mother.

"Yes dear?" replied his mother.

"Where did Dan go?" asked Marcus wondering where his 13 year old brother was at.

"He said something about going to a brawl" answered his mother. He springs out of his chair surprising Leo as he falls and lands in the butter.

"Hey!"

"Whoops sorry Leo" said Marcus.

"Before we go after Dan what are we going to do for our battle team Leo? Well besides you of course." asked Marcus.

"Well I heard that the guy Dan's brawling is now using Subterra bakugan" said Leonidas.

"Well I'll take you and Subterra Gorem and Ventus Skyress" said Marcus as he goes to his room and grabs said bakugan.

"Why them?" asked Leo.

"Because remember you can change your attribute to any other one" answered Marcus. Reminding Leo of his special ability.

"Oh Yeah sometimes I forget I can do that" said Leo laughing.

"Yeah we'll surprise that kid" said Marcus.

"Bye mom I'm going out" yelled Marcus to his mother.

"Bye dear have fun" yelled his mother.

 **Meanwhile at the park**

We see Dan standing in front of 2 other kids. The neighborhood bullies Shuji and Akira ( look them up because I forgot how they look)

"Come on let's brawl" shouted Dan hyped up for the battle.

"Well alright kid but let me warn you. I'm a master of subterra space" said Shuji smugly smirking.

"What Subterra? I haven't battled them before" said Dan shocked.

"Well maybe you'd understand Subterra better if you'd actually trained with me" said Marcus showing up.

"Big bro what are you doing here?" asked Dan.

"Well I promised Leo a battle today and I heard you where going to battle somebody today so I thought why not battle him instead." answered Marcus

"Besides aren't you always asking me if you could watch one of my brawls" continued Marcus.

"All right! You are going to be sorry Shuji!" said Dan hyped to see his brother brawl.

"A master of Subterra eh? Well I'm ranked number 2 worldwide and I'm the master of all attributes" said Marcus

"Wait you're the Bakugan King, the one brawler in the world who uses all bakugan of every attribute" said Shuji shocked of who he's fighting.

"Yes now let's get this show on the road" said Marcus as they pull out a card.

 **Field Open"** They say as time begins to freeze and taking them to another world ( How would you describe the place)

"You may begin" said Marcus. Then he looks down as he feels movement in his jacket pocket. Then he sees Pyrus Dragonoid, Aquos Preyas, Haos Tigrerra and Darkus Hydranoid.

What are you guys doing here" asked both Marcus and Leo.

"We wanted to watch you 2 brawl" said Preyas.

"We're sorry for sneaking with you" said Tigrerra as Dragonoid apologizes as well.

"You're not mad are you" asked Hydranoid worried that they made their friend mad. Marcus just smiles at them.

"Why would I be mad? But next time just tell me" said Marcus making his bakugan friends relax.

"Enough chit chat gate card set" said Shuji as he and Marcus threw cards down onto the field. They both glowed brown.

"Bakugan brawl" said Shuji as he threw a light brown sphere. Then it landed on his gate card.

"Mantris stand" said Shuji as the bakugan opened up and shined with a brown light then a giant brown preying mantis was where the bakugan stood.

"Hmm Subterra Mantris eh? Okay let's see what your made of" said Marcus as he pulled out his bakumeter.

 **Subterra Mantris has entered battle a 300 gs.**

"hmm not bad but let's see how you handle this" said Marcus pulling out a brown sphere in his hand.

"What do you think Gorem can you beat him? asked Marcus already knowing the answer.

"Is that a trick question? I've chewed bakugan like that up for breakfast." replied Gorem.

Gorem puts himself in ball form as Marcus closes his hand ready to throw him.

"Bakugan Brawl Subterra Gorem Stand" said Marcus when he threw Gorem down onto Shuji's card with Mantris on it. (I'm sorry but I'm not good with descriptions so just look up the bakugan okay? Again sorry)

 **Subterra Gorem has entered the battle at 380 gs battle commence.**

"What 380 gs! How'd you get his power so high? asked Shuji and Akira shocked.

Marcus simply told them "Training now Gorem attack!" said Marcus

Gorem runs toward Mantris and pulls back his arm and punches Mantris straight in the face. Mantris gets sent down to the ground and glows brown as he's turned back into a ball.

Shuji growls with anger as Gorem gets sent back to Marcus.

"Good job my friend think you can do it again?" asked Marcus

"Of course friend." answered Gorem getting ready to be thrown again.

"Bakugan Brawl Gorem stand" said Marcus as Gorem stands up for round 2.

Shuji growls "Bakugan Brawl Saurus stand" said Shuji.

 **Subterra Saurus has entered battle a gs battle commence.**

"Ability Activate! Rumble Charge" said Shuji (I don't know any subterra ability cards for saurus so this is an oc one)

 **Saurus power increase to 380 gs Gorem power decrease 300 gs.**

"Not so fast my friend. Double Ability Activate! Mega Impact + Copycat." said Marcus.

 **Gorem power increase to 480 gs Saurus power decrease to 280 gs.**

Gorem then blocks saurus' attack and then pulls back his arm and punches Saurus in the face turning him back into a ball.

Shuji gets really mad "Hey you think your pretty clever don't you!? But your not! Because I'm going to win and then you and your wimpy stupid brother can go running to your fat ugly mommy" said Shuji laughing at his taunt.

Then it suddenly felt like gravity just increase and Dan just got scared.

"Nobody and I mean Nobody INSULTS MY FAMILY! shouted Marcus really mad now.

"I was going to be nice and take it easy on you but not now!" shouted Marcus pulling out Leonidas.

"Show no mercy Leo" said Marcus.

"Believe me I won't after what he just said" said Leo.

"Gate card Set! Bakugan Brawl Pyrus Leonidas stand! said Marcus ( Again sorry but look him up)

Then the field exploded with fire as Leonidas stood and then he made a bloodcurdling roar that scared Shuji and Akira the ground.

 **Pyrus Leonidas has entered battle at 450 gs.**

"You think I'm scared of your dragon? Well I'm not. Bakugan Brawl, Fear Ripper Stand" said Shuji

 **Subterra Fear Ripper has entered battle at 310 gs battle commence.**

"Leo you know what to do" said Marcus as Leo looked back and smirked as he nodded his head.

"Attribute change! Darkus!" said Leo as he changed into a darkus bakugan.

"What you can change your attribute! shouted Shuji as he was shocked.

"That's not all. Gate Card Open! Reinforcements" said Marcus.

"Reinforcements is an gate card that let's the user throw as many bakugan as he wants onto the field" (Oc Card) explained Marcus as he saw Shuji and Akira's confused faces.

"Go Gorem and Skyress" said Marcus throwing the 2 bakugan down.

 **Subterra Gorem and Ventus Skyress has joined the battle both at 380 gs. Combined power at 1,210 gs.**

"Oh no!" Shouted Shuji.

"I told you should've kept your mouth shut." said Akira finally finding his voice.

"Oh I ain't done yet boys. Double ability activate! Combination of Darkness, Earth and Air + Alpha blaster!" said Marcus

 **Marcus teams power level increase to 2,010 gs.**

Then the 3 bakugan charge at Fear Ripper and strike him. Gorem throws him into the air then Skyress hits him higher where Leonidas blasts Ripper.

The field glows from the power unleashed making everyone cover their eyes.

In the flash Marcus sees something he was expecting he saw the Kamen riders and dark riders and they stared at each other until Marcus reaches out to touch them as the groups stretch their arms to him.

Then the field closes and Marcus finds himself back at the park looking up to see Dan.

"What happened" asked Marcus

"I don't know you were just standing there until you just passed out" said Dan

"Ah my head hurts" groaned Marcus

"How do you think we feel?" Asked someone. The 2 starts looking around to find the source.

"Down here you idiots" said someone else with a lot of rudeness. ( 10 bucks to who knows who it is)

The 2 look down to see a lot of bakugan that look like bakugan versions of the Kamen riders and dark riders.

"Hello Marcus is it?" Asked the bakugan who looked like Ichigo.

Marcus just nods slowly not knowing what to do.

"Before we continue with this conversation can we talk somewhere private" asked a bakugan who looked like Ghost.

They nodded and Marcus and Dan started walking until they noticed the riders weren't beside them. They look back and tried not to laugh as they see the riders trying to walk but fail miserably. While their bakugan don't as they laugh uncontrollably. Then Marcus goes and picks them up and takes them back to his house.

 **Back at their house**

"Hey Mom we're home" said Dan and Marcus as they walk in and take their shoes off.

"How was your day you 2" asked their mom.

"It was awesome. I got to watch Marcus take down this bully in bakugan" said Dan

Marcus chuckles " That should teach him not to make fun of my family" said Marcus

"Well I'm glad you had fun you 2 and I'm glad you gave that bully what he deserved. Now are you 2 hungry" asked their mom. As the 2 met her in the kitchen then she heard their stomachs rumble.

"Hehe I guess we had so much fun we forgot to eat lunch" said Marcus.

"Well you 2 will be glad to know that I'm making dinner. It'll be done in a couple of minutes" said their mother

"Well we're going up to Marcus' room" said Dan.

"Okay I'll call you 2 down when it's ready" replied their mother. Then the 2 walk over to her and kiss her checks

"Thanks mom" the 2 said as they went upstairs.

The 2 go into Marcus' room and Dan takes off his book bag.

"Boy am I glad you brought that with you otherwise we'd have to carry these guys in our hands" said Marcus

"You're just lucky you didn't have to ride in that in that thing. It smells like egg salad." Said momotaros as the others fall onto Marcus' bed gasping for air. Then the riders look around and see all the Kamen rider and dark rider memorabilia around Marcus' room.

"I hope this doesn't creep you out" said Marcus not wanting to make a bad impression in front of his favorite heroes and villains.

"No it's cool" said ex aid making Marcus feel better.

Then after their mother called them for dinner they went back into Marcus' room and they heard how the riders got into their world. As shocker betrayed the dark riders forcing the dark riders and Kamen riders to team up and during the fight they damaged Shockers machine then they got sent to another dimension until the blast during the battle freed them from it. And they met Drago who goes with Dan.

"Wow that's exactly how my dream last night went" said Marcus.

"Well what happens now?" Asked Fourze.

"I guess until we find a way to return to our world we're stuck here" said Ichigo.

"Well will you all join me in my bakugan battles" asked Marcus wanting to see them fight along with his bakugan.

"Well what will you do with us? Asked Ichigo

"I'll use you guys to protect my family and beat the bad guys like this new guy Masquerade" said Marcus.

"Masquerade" asked the riders wondering who he is.

"He's a evil brawler who uses a card that sends bakugan to the doom dimension" says Marcus.

"What's the doom dimension?" Asks Shadowmoon.

"It"s where I was born and where bakugan go and die" said Leo.

"Masquerade's working for an evil bakugan named naga and a evil man named Hal g." Said Marcus

"We'll fight with you" said Ichigo after the riders made a team huddle after having some trouble.

"Marcus Dan time for bed" said their Mother.

"Ok Mom goodnight" said the 2.

Then Dan left the room with his Drago to show the other brawlers and tell them what happened.

As Marcus begins to close his eyes he begins to think about how great his journey will become with the riders at his side.

"Um Marcus you still awake" asked Ichigo wanting to ask him something.

"Yeah what is it Ichigo? Asked Marcus.

"Why do you brawl?" Asked Ichigo wanting to know his reason why he fights.

"I brawl because I want to become a symbol for my brother and to protect my new family so I won't lose it like I lost my real family. And I want to continue and find new bakugan and make new friends." Said Marcus looking at the ceiling.

"Any other questions Ichigo?" Asked Marcus

"No goodnight Marcus" said Ichigo.

As Marcus falls asleep the riders look at each other as they had similar lives like Marcus as the all have lost someone in their lives.

 **That was a lot of words I'm sorry for that but I was struck with inspiration fever. And I'd like to ask you all something. 1 tell me what you think and 2 can you all send in abilities and gate cards the riders can use because I'm going to put them in the next fight which is next chapter.**


	2. The bakugan rider king vs the 1 brawler

**Hey it's spiked here coming at you with chapter 2. I hope your ready for some rider action as Marcus is challenged by the number 1 Masquerade. The riders making their appearance is decade, den o and ghost.**

 **Chapter 2 : the hero vs the masked villian**

 **At the Kuso House**

Marcus starts to wake up as his mother calls him down for breakfast. As he sits up in his bed he looks over to his drawer and sees Decade Den o and Ghost looking at him with Leonidas and the others.

"What's going on" asked Marcus looking at the bakugan looking at him.

"We talked it over last night and decided that 3 of us would go with you today" said Decade as he watches Marcus' other bakugan hop into his book bag.

"Yeah I'm are going to show you a climax from start to finish" said momotaros pumped that he may fight today.

"So what are you doing" said Ghost as he was wondering what was going to happen today.

"Well for starters you 3 can get in my bag because I gotta get to school" said Marcus trying to hurry as he saw that he was going to be late. 3 the riders jump in with the other bakugan.

He puts his cloths on in a hurry and grabs his bag and races downstairs to get his breakfast and his lunch.

"Morning Mom morning Dad morning Dan" said Marcus as he gives a kiss on the cheek to his parents and ruffles Dans hair.

"Hey watch the hair it takes a long time to make it this way" said Dan as he tried fixing his hair back. The family sits and eats breakfast until Marcus notices the time.

"Okay you 2 have a good day at school. Love you" said their mother giving the 2 boys their lunch.

"Love you 2 Mom" said Marcus and Dan going out the door to get to their bikes.

The 2 race their bikes to their schools (In this story I'm putting Dan in the 5th grade cause I never found what grade he was in on season 1 and I'm putting Marcus in the 6th cause he's 15 and I didn't want to put the 2 too far apart in their schools)

Along the way Momotaros, Ghost and Decade hop out of his bag and onto his shoulder.

"So where are we going" asked ghost.

"School" was Marcus' simple reply.

"Eh? School? Well I'm going to be bored to death" said Momotaros.

"Oi don't be rude man. I'm sure today shouldn't be boring." said Decade

"Will it? Asked Ghost.

"Well all that depends on today and also you 3 are going to have to promise me something." Said Marcus.

"What is it?" Asked the 3 riders.

"You all can't go around talking in there. I don't want people to think they've gone crazy. Right now people think bakugan is just a game and I want to keep it that way for now" said Marcus.

"Why do you want that?" Asked Ghost confused.

" Well lets just say that people don't know the bakugan come from another world. Life was simple and good until that Masquerade showed up with his hydranoid" said Marcus getting mad.

" I've been meaning to ask you about him. Who exactly is Masquerade?" Asked Decade.

" Yeah you said he was a bad guy who sent bakugan to some place called the doom dimension and that was it" said Ghost.

" Yeah we want to know just who this guy is so I can take him down." Said Momotaros

" Well nobody really knows where he came from or who he is. All that the people really know is that when he fights he uses a thing called a doom card that when your bakugan loses the battle it gets sent to the doom dimension never to be seen again." Said Marcus as he starts to notice that they are almost at his school.

" Now you 3 had better hold on tight" said Marcus pulling into his school. ( is that what you say when you get to your school on a bike or only if your in a car)

"Why" asked the 3.

" Because of this" said Marcus putting his brakes on.

He stops kinda hard and when he stops Momotaros was sent flying cause he wasn't holding on and gets sent into a tree where he falls and hits every branch till he hits the ground. Dan just starts laughing his head off at how funny it was with Marcus and the other bakugan joining in.

"Ore Sanjou" said Momotaros wobbly as he got up just to fall back down.

Marcus walks over to where Momotaros fell and picked him up.

"Next time when I say hold on please hold on" said Marcus as he wipes the dirt off of Momotaros.

"Yeah yeah now back to that Masquerade guy if your the number 2 guy who's number 1" asked Momotaros.

"He is but sometime that will change" said Marcus.

"Yeah a climax as great as me can't be second best" said Momotaros

"Alright now get in the bag we're going in and remember no talking" said Marcus putting the riders back in his bag.

 **In Marcus' classroom**

Marcus walks in and goes to his desk and sits down after taking his bag off.

"Ow hey watch it" shouted Momotaros inside the bag as Marcus drops the bag.

Marcus gets his bag to get his stuff out of it.

"Sorry guys" apologized Marcus.

He grabs his binder and pulls it out.

His other classmates start walking in and go to their desks as class begins.

 **( Not going to bore you so I'm going to just skip to when he goes to lunch and then after school)**

Marcus walks to the schools cafeteria and looks around for his friends. He sees one of the students stand up from a table and wave over to him. He walks over with a smile. As he gets closer to the table he sees 2 guys and 1 girl. These 3 are his best friends Max McGrath, Alexander Pritt and Vivian Hartline. With these 3 and himself they made their own Bakugan team ,like Dan and the brawlers, called the Guardians. ( **I'm sorry but I suck at descriptions so Max looks like how the other Max looks like in Max Steel but younger and Alexander kind of looks like Billy but without the hat and has green hair and has red eyes and has a little bit of a tan and Vivian looks Gwen from Ben 10 alien force but with blond hair and blue eyes.)**

" Hey guys what's up" said Marcus setting his book bag and his lunch on the table.

" Nothing dude but what happened you were supposed to come over yesterday for our team meeting." said Max.

" Yeah we were worried man" said Alex with Vivian nodding.

" Sorry you guys I was caught up in a brawl against a bully named Shuji. But that's not all you'll never believe what happened yesterday" said Marcus.

" Why what happened" asked Vivian with the other 2 agreeing but then Max just remembers something and gets something out of his bag.

" Hey man I saved you a pudding" said Max giving it to Marcus. Suddenly they see Marcus' backpack starting to move.

" Pudding! Where is it!?" they heard from the bag as Marcus goes to open it up revealing the 3 rider bakugan.

" Pudding! Come to me! they heard from Momotaros as he runs to the pudding cup and jumps in.

Marcus goes and gets him out of it much to Momotaro's hate.

" Hey what are you doing idiot!? I was eating" said Momotaros angry for having his pudding time ruined.

" Sorry dude but your going to make a scene and I have to introduce you guys to my friends" said Marcus grabbing a napkin cleaning Momotaros.

His 3 friends just sit shocked at what they are seeing until one of them finally finds his voice.

" Is that Kamen rider Den-o" said Max shocked at what he's seeing as he points at the bakugan with a shaky hand.

" Guys let me introduce you to Kamen rider Decade , Ghost, and Den-o" as he holds his hand out with the 3 in it.

" Hello" says Ghost politely as the other 2 just give a little nod while Momotaros just gives a grunt.

" But how there's no rider bakugan" asked Alex will the other 2 agree with him.

" It's kinda of a long story but to keep it short I was in a battle, I won said battle, and a explosion showed these guys along with the other riders and dark riders" said Marcus.

Vivian jumps out of her seat and gets into his face ( little known fact these 3 are rider fans 2)

" Dark riders?! You have the Dark riders as bakugan!? said Vivian excitedly while Marcus puts his hands up to calm her down.

" Yes I do along with the secondary riders and Showa riders" said Marcus as when the 2 boys here that news they get excited.

" You have the Showa riders/ "You have the secondary riders" says Alex and Max.

" Calm down you guys and yes" said Marcus as he gets up to throw his trash away and the 3 follow after he throws his trash away he turns to them.

" Look guys come over to my house after school so I can tell you what happened" said Marcus as the other 3 nod and go to their classes.

 **( Again not going to bore you guys with school stuff so skip to the end of school)**

Marcus is standing outside the school waiting on his brother and his friends. He turns and sees Dan coming with Drago on his shoulder.

" Hey Dan how was your day" asked Marcus smiling at his brother. Leo comes out of the backpack.

" Yeah Drago how'd your day go" asked Leo.

" Awful" said the 2 as they look at each other and then turn away with a huff.

" Let me guess Dan you tried showing off Drago to get him to talk and he didn't so your teacher took him until the end of class" said Marcus as the 2 look at him in shock as he was right.

" Yeah that's exactly what happened" said the 2 as Marcus and Leo just chuckle.

" Dan you have to remember what I taught you Drago is a living being not a pet that does whatever you want him to do" said Marcus as Leo nods in agreement.

Dan goes to his bike to go home but Marcus stops him.

" Hey aren't we going home bro" asks Dan.

" Yeah but we're waiting on my friends Vivian, Alex and Max" answered Marcus.

" Hey I know those 3 I've heard that they are really strong brawlers but why aren't they on the leaderboards like you and me" asks Dan.

" Because they didn't want to. You see little brother there are some people who love bakugan just to love it. They don't care about what number they are on the leaderboards so they just don't register." explained Marcus.

The 2 see Alex Max and Vivian coming to them with their bikes ready to go.

" Hey you 3 what took you so long" asked Marcus.

" Sorry you guys but I had to pull these 2 away from the vending machines" said Vivian pointing and the 2 behind her as the 2 look guilty.

" Sorry man but we were trying to get a snack from the machine" apologized Alex.

" Yeah I wanted some Doritos" said Max.

" Whatever you guys but check out my new partner Drago" said Dan showing them Drago.

" Hello it's nice to meet you" said Drago.

" Hey you should meet our partner bakugan" said Vivian as the 3 each pull out a bakugan. Vivian's was a Darkus, Max's was Haos, and Alex's was Subterra.

" Say hello to my partner Darkus Vladitor" says Vivian as said bakugan just gives a grunt.

" My partner is Haos Robotallion, say hello buddy" said Max as his partner give a polite hello.

" Well my partner is Subterra Hynoid" said Alex as said partner stays silent.

" Well we've met each other's partners lets get this show on the road" says Marcus as he gets on his bike.

Right when they get to the schools gate their stopped my a man in a blue visor covering his eyes but not his mouth ( **Sorry but I don't really know how to describe Masquerades mask** )

Marcus get's off the bike and looks at the person in front of them

" Well I was wondering when you'd come after me Masquerade" says Marcus as the 3 riders come out of his bag.

" So that's Masquerade he doesn't look so tough" says Momotaros.

" Be careful Momotaros you of all people should know that looks can be deceiving" says Marcus.

" So master Naga was right you do have new bakugan. I'll be sure to send them to the doom dimension" says Masquerade with a smug look on his face.

" Hey if you want to battle somebody! Battle me" says Dan getting ready to get his card out when his brother stops him.

" No Dan your not ready for somebody like Masquerade he's ranked #1. Leave him to me. You can watch as I become the new #1 brawler" says Marcus getting his card out as Masquerade does.

 **Field Open!** says the group as their transported to the battle.

" **Doom Card set"** says Masquerade throwing a card to the ground that had a picture of Naga's face on it making the ground glow purple.

 **Gate Card set!** says the 2 throwing down their cards.

 **" Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"** says Masquerade throwing a Darkus Fear Ripper onto his card.

 **Darkus Fear Ripper has entered battle a 400 gs.**

Marcus grabs Momotaros off of his shoulder.

" Momotaros I hope your ready to fight" says Marcus looking at Momotaros in his hand.

" Eh? What kind of question is that? I'm always ready to fight! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" says Momotaros getting ready to be thrown into the battle.

 **" Bakugan Brawl! Den-o stand!"** says Marcus throwing Momotaros into the battle and onto Masquerade's card with Fear Ripper.

Den-o sword from rises up and does his signature pose.

" Ore Sanjou" says Momotaros.

 **Pyrus Den-o has entered the battle a 400 gs. Battle Commence!**

 **"Ability activate! Form Change Rod!"** says Marcus as a blue light flies out of the card and over to Momotaros.

" Sempai let me take this fight" says Urataros.

" Eh? Kame-Yaro?! What are you talking about? This is my climax and I'm going to finish it!" says Momotaros as he tries to make Urataros go away.

The blue light aka Urataros flies into Den-o and his armor disappears as a red light aka Momotaros flies into the form change card Marcus used.

Den-o then pushes the blue button on his belt.

( **_Insert Den-o Rod form standby sound_** )

" Henshin" says Urataros as he puts a pass in front of his belt.

 **Rod Form!** says the belt as the pieces of Den-o's Rod form armor comes around him.

" Bokuni tsurarete miru?" says Urataros as he forms his weapon.

" Not bad but there's 1 little thing you did wrong. You may have changed his attribute but his power hasn't increased a bit and it may have more power than my Fear Ripper but it doesn't matter. **Gate Card open! Mind Ghost** " says Masquerade as his gate card glows and explodes and smoke covers the battlefield.

The smoke clears and they watch as Fear Ripper gets sent to the doom dimension and Den-o is nowhere to be seen.

" Hmph your bakugan aren't so tough. I may have lost Fear Ripper but you lost 1 of yours as well" says Masquerade acting smug as Dan and the trio look at him with a smile.

" Not to rain on your parade but you might want to look again man" says Marcus as Masquerade looks at the battlefield and sees the gate card Marcus threw down ripple like water before it shows Den-o coming out of it.

" But how?" asked Masquerade curious as how Den-o survived the Mind Ghost card.

" I knew that the card you threw done would probably be something like Mind Ghost so that's why I changed Den-o to Rod form so he could use Aquos abilities like Dive Mirage" says Marcus holding up the Dive Mirage ability. Masquerade growls in anger.

" So you got lucky big deal! I'll win in the end and dethrone you Bakugan King!" says Masquerade getting smug again.

" Hey you can't talk to my brother like that you creep"says Dan.

" You're finally getting what you've had coming for a long time Masquerade" says Vivian as Alex and Max and the bakugan agree with her.

" That's what you think! I'm number 1 and I'm going to stay number 1" says Masquerade getting worked up.

" **Gate Card set!"** says Marcus throwing another gate card beside his other one.

He then grabs Ghost from his shoulder and asks " Will you help me Ghost" he asks him.

" Of course I will protect you all from evil like him" says Ghost getting ready to be thrown.

 **" Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's go Darkus ghost!** says Marcus as Ghost lands on the other card.

A silhouette of a man is shown holding a object in his hand and he clicks it and it shows a image of a G. He opens his belt and puts it in.

 **Eye!** **"** _ **Batchiriminā!**_ **"** ** _Batchiriminā!_ _Batchiriminā!_** is heard as the man's hand goes to the handle and pulls it out and in. " Henshin" says Ghost.

 **Kaigan: Ore Let's go Kakugo go-go-go ghost (go go go)**

" That's so cool" says Dan as Drago agrees with him.

 **Darkus Ghost has entered battle a 400 gs.**

" These Riders are pretty strong and should make for great rivals. What do you think Vladitor" asks Vivian to her partner.

" I'd say you're right Vivian they're almost as strong as Leonidas" replies Vladitor.

" Well Mr. number 1 I'm waiting" says Marcus with a smirk.

" Grrr! **Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Laserman stand!** says Masquerade throwing his Darkus laserman to fight Ghost.

 **Darkus Laserman has entered battle at 360 gs. Battle Commence!**

 **" Ability activate! Spliced Slayer"** says Masquerade as he activates lasermans ability.

 **Darkus Laserman power increase to 460 gs** **Darkus** **Ghost power decrease to 300 gs.**

" Not so fast! **Ability Activate! Kaigan! Edison!** says Marcus activating one of ghosts abilities and a yellow light flows out of it and turns into the Edison eyecon.

" Edison-san ikuze! says Ghost as he clicks the eyecon and puts it in his belt.

 **Eye!** **"** _ **Batchiriminā!**_ **"** ** _Batchiriminā!_ _Batchiriminā!_** is heard as the Edison damashii leaves the belt and flies around Ghost before he pumps the handle twice.

 **Kaigan: Edison!** ** _(Electrical voltage crackle) Ereki! Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~! (Electricity buzzing)_ " **

Edison flies on Ghost and gives Ghost his power.

 **Ghost added attribute haos and power increase to 350 gs Laserman power decrease to 410 gs.**

" So what if you took 50 gs from laserman and gave your bakugan another attribute it's not going to save you" says Masquerade as Laserman charges its cannons.

" **Gate Card open! Call of the Legends!** " says Marcus as he activates his gate card.

" What is that supposed to do? " says Masquerade confident that the card won't stop his Laserman.

" Call of the Legends lets me summon another rider bakugan. " says Marcus as he grabs Decade.

" Decade please help Ghost." says Marcus as Decade gives him a nod.

 **"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Decade Stand!** says Marcus throwing Decade onto the card Ghost is on.

A silhouette of a man is shown holding a card that shows Decade.

" Henshin" **Kamen Rider: Decade** says Decade as his suit forms on him grey before cards fall onto him that changes it into a magenta color.

 **Subterra Decade has entered battle at 400 gs. Combined power level at 750 gs.**

" Who are you" asks Masquerade.

" I'm just a passing through Kamen rider. You better remember it" says Decade.

" I'm not through yet. **Triple ability activate! Gan Gan saber: Gun mode + Omega Shoot + Final attack rider** " says Marcus as he activates 3 abilities (Wait can you do that in season 1 or just in season 2?)

 **Decade power increase to 500 gs. Ghost power increase to 500gs. Combined power level at 1,000 gs.**

Decade pulls out another card as Ghost summons his Gun and points the symbol on it towards his belt and a little beam hits the gun.

 **Dai Kaigan: Gan Gan Mina Gan Gan Mina Omega Shoot!**

 **Final Attack Rider: DE-DE-DE-Decade!**

Ghost shoots a ball of electric energy at Laserman as Decade jumps up and cards form in front of him and speeds him up and he kicks Laserman. Laserman is sent flying and glows purple as it gets sent back to Masquerade.

The group behind him cheers as he wins battle 2.

" YEAH! That's my big brother! Your so cool!" says Dan as he gets stars in his eyes again.

" Oh yeah just 1 more and you're the new number 1 brawler Marcus" says Max.

" Get him dude finish it!" says Alex.

" Make him pay for sending all those innocent bakugan to the doom dimension" says Vivian as the bakugan give a shout of agreement.

Masquerade begins to clinch his hands as he gets angry.

" THATS IT! I'm through playing around! Destroy that thing Hydranoid" as he pulls Hydranoid out.

 **Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid Stand!** says Masquerade throwing his partner bakugan down to fight Urataros.

" Get ready to be destroyed! says Hydranoid as he gets ready.

 **Darkus Hydranoid has entered the battle at 390 gs. Battle Commence!**

" **Double ability activate! Chaos of Darkness + Auragano Revenge!** says Masquerade as he activates 2 of Hydranoids abilities.

 **Darkus Hydranoid power increase to 590 gs Aquos Den-o power decrease to 200 gs.**

" Say goodbye to your bakugan!" says Masquerade as Hydranoid charges his attack.

" I don't think so! **Gate Card Open! Den-o Climax!** says Marcus as he activates his gate card.

 **Aquos Den-o power increase to 400 gs.**

" Ha Hydranoids power is still -" says Masquerade as he's interrupted by Marcus.

" **Double ability activate! Full Charge + Fusion ability Rider spirit!** says Marcus as he activates the 2 cards.

 **Aquos Den-o power increase to 1,000 gs Hydranoid power decrease to 490 gs.**

" WHAT!" says Masquerade shocked.

" Urutaros are you okay? That's a little too much power for one bakugan" asks Marcus as he's concerned about his friend.

" I'm alright aibou I can take it" says Urataros as he pulls out a pass and swipes it front of his belt.

 **Full Charge!**

Urataros grabs his staff and throws it at Hydranoid and a barrier opens up around the other end of the staff. Urataros jumps up and goes for a kick as he strikes Hydranoid and goes through the black dragon. Hydranoid explodes as he glows black and the group finds themselves back in front of the school as Hydranoid rolls to the feet of a pissed of Masquerade.

" That's game" says Marcus as he catches Den-o back in sword form.

" Yatta Yatta now this climax is number 1" says Momotaros as he cheers for Marcus' victory.

" Yosh" says Ghost and Decade.

" ALL RIGHT Big Bro now you're the number 1 brawler of the world." says Dan super excited that his brother is now the strongest.

Masquerade goes down and grabs Hydranoid.

" You hear me Marcus Kuso! I'll come back and face you again and make you pay!" says Masquerade as he turns around and disappears.

" Now I'm number 1 and I will defend that title." says Marcus as Momotaros gives a happy chuckle.

" Okay guys now let's go to my house like we we're going to before we were interrupted." says Marcus as they get back on their bikes to leave.

 **Back at the Kuso House**

" Hey Mom Dad we're home and we brought friends!" says Marcus as the group walks into the house.

" Okay! Remember to take your shoes off!" says Mrs. Kuso from another room.

" Okay let's introduce you to the other riders" says Marcus as they go into his room.

" Okay guys I'm back" says Marcus as the other riders and dark riders pop up to talk.

" Hello" they all say.

" So these are new buds for us to make" says Fourze excited to make new friends.

" What do you think Kisaragi-kun" says Meteor.

" Guys these are my best friends Vivian, a complete master of Darkus and her partner vladitor. This is Max a great Haos battler and his partner Robotallion. This is Alexander but he likes to be called Alex a rumbling good Subterra battler and his partner Hynoid." says Marcus as he introduces his friends and their partners.

" These guys will be some of you guys' new brawlers" says Marcus as the riders get confused.

" Before you start let me just say this there are too many of you and all of you will be wanting to brawl so I thought why not have you guys brawl with my teammates" says Marcus explaining himself to them.

" Oh okay who's going with who" asks Ichigo as the others agree.

" Ichigo you and the Showa riders will go with Max, The secondary riders will be going with Alex and the dark riders will be going with Vivian while the primary Heisei riders will stay with me." answers Marcus as each group goes to said person.

" Will we ever see each other again" asks Kuuga as he's worried he won't see his friends again.

" Yes you will! Don't worry me and them are a brawling group known as the Guardians. We will fight together so you guys will always get to see each other." explains Marcus as he calms them down.

" I brought them here so you all could bond" says Marcus.

" I like that" says Max as the other 2 agree.

" But what about school" asks Ghost.

"Today is Friday dude" says Alex.

The groups go with their new brawlers and begin to talk and tell them of their adventures making them laugh every so often. Then Marcus' mother calls them down for dinner where Marcus says that his friends will be staying this weekend.

" Okay dear I'll set up more plates" says their mother.

"Hey mom guess what big bro did today" says Dan walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

" Hm what happened today dear" asks their parents.

" I beat the number 1 bakugan brawler and became the new number 1." says Marcus as his parents glow with joy.

" Congratulations honey! I'm so proud of you! " says his mother as she pulls him for a hug and he returns it.

" Thanks mom now let's stop talking lets eat" says Marcus.

They all eat their dinner and finish it and the group rubs their stomachs.

" That was delicious Mrs. Kuso" says Alex as his 2 friends agree with him.

" Why thank you Alex" says Mrs. Kuso with a smile on her face.

" Well we're going back to my room Mom" says Marcus.

" Okay dear" she says.

The group goes upstairs and continue their previous conversations with the riders. Until they go to sleep with the other riders.

Marcus is shown staying up and is looking up at the moon thinking.

" Hey partner I heard that your the new number 1 brawler. I guess that means more fights for us right" says Leonidas as he tries to make his partner cheerful. Then Ichigo comes over to the 2 and sees Marcus.

" I know that look Marcus what are you thinking about" asks Ichigo

" I just became the number 1 brawler in the world and I know Masquerade is going to come back and try taking his title back. But that's not what's got me worried" says Marcus as he goes back into the room and goes down the hall and looks into Dan's room as Leo and Ichigo follow.

" What's going to stop Masquerade or other from going after my friends and family" asks Marcus as he's worried about Dan and his team.

" We will and we know Dan is a pretty good brawler. Remember you helped him" says Leo.

" We will give our lives to protect your friends and family Marcus you have my word" says Ichigo reassuring Marcus.

" Thank you Ichigo" says Marcus.

"But all this has got to make you think. What's coming next? " asks Marcus as he goes back to his room to sleep.

" Whatever it is we'll face it head on together" says Leo as Ichigo agrees.

" Thanks (Yawn) good night" says Marcus closing his eyes.

" Good night buddy/ my friend" says the 2 as they go back into balls as they go to sleep.

 **Masquerades hide out**

A chair is thrown against a wall shattering it.

" I will face him again and I will destroy him" shouts Masquerade grabbing things and throwing them around the room.

" Now now Masquerade calm down" says a hidden voice as Masquerade looks behind him and sees a face coming out of his wall.

" Hal-G what are you hear for? To point out my humiliating defeat to that brawler." says Masquerade still angry then Hal-G chuckles.

" No Masquerade Lord Naga has heard of what happened and wants me to give you a little help" says Hal-G as 3 bakugan come out of the wall and onto a table surrounded by auras of darkness.

" These 3 little bakugan should help you" says Hal-G as he chuckles and disappears.

Masquerade begins chuckling before bursting out in laughter.

" Get ready Marcus Kuso for round 2" says Masquerade as he continues laughing.

One of the bakugan on the table opens up and shows a glowing red eye before everything fades to black.

 _What are these new bakugan Naga has given to Masquerade? What does this spell for Marcus and the others? Tune in next time for another adventure of the bakugan battle brawlers and guardians._

 **And finished! Stop over and review to tell me what you think. If you want to pm me if you want to give oc rider abilities and gate cards. And just to leave you guys a hint of what those 3 bakugan are. Their ugly, their mean, and you usually see them explode after being hit by a rider kick or attack.**

 **Spike out peace!**

 **Also I've decided to add the sentai and ultras and kaiju from Godzilla ultraman and the others into the story for the others.**


	3. Brother vs Brother evolution

**What's up spiked fans it's me coming at you with something big Masquerade will be using bakugan versions of the rider's enemies. But Marcus will be fighting with ooo double and some more riders and Leonidas. Also Leo will evolve during this one and I've decided to add new guys The sentai, the ultras and Kaiju. Max (haos) has the Showa riders and the Ultras, Alex (subterra) has the secondary riders and sentai, and Vivian (darkus) has the dark riders and kaiju bakugan.**

 **Ch.3 Revealing**

It was a great weekend for Marcus as he and his friends trained themselves with their rider bakugan. During the training when Leo was thrown down some parts of the battle he would glow for a minute or two like he was having a power surge which concerned Marcus because he was wondering what was happening to him. The group was currently at the park talking with each other.

" Well Marcus you got us again but then again what do you expect when your going up against the number one brawler." Said Alex.

" Yeah you've really gotten great with your rider bakugan" said Max.

" But what I'd like to know what's going on with Leo" asked Vivian concerned.

" I don't know but I think that he maybe close to evolving" said Marcus as the others gave a shocked face.

" Evolving I can't believe it" said Max.

" Believe it buddy" said Marcus.

" But that's not what you're thinking about is it partner" asked Leo joining in the conversation.

" Yeah tell us what you're thinking" said OOO

" Yeah it's not nice to keep secrets" said Double/ Shotaro

You see today his riders chose to send two riders instead of three and they chose Kamen rider OOO and Double.

" Yeah I'm thinking of Masquerade" said Marcus.

" Why are you thinking of him" asked Double/ Phillip.

" Well if you guys came through to our world who's not to say your enemies came through as well" said Marcus.

" Well I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen" said Max.

" Wait is that why you've been having us train" asked Alex as Marcus nodded.

" Yes because it's great to be ready for the unexpected like because I'm always ready and can deal with it" said Marcus

" Yeah he's right it's better to be ready for it instead of waiting for it to come at us" said Vivian

" Yeah well I say bring them on I've defeated everyone that I've fought and I don't plan on losing anytime soon" said Leo.

" That's the spirit amigo" said Marcus.

" Well I'm going to go home see you guys tomorrow" said Marcus

" See you" they said as Marcus went and got his bike and rode home.

 **Back at his house**

"Hey Mom I'm home" announced Marcus walking in and taking his shoes off.

" Welcome home dear. How was your day" asked his mother in the kitchen.

" It was good spent the day training with my friends" said Marcus.

" That's good dear and I hope your hungry I made your favorite. Spaghetti " Said his mother.

" oh yeah!" Said Marcus as he then saw Dan come down the stairs.

" Better hurry before I eat it all" said Dan going to the dinning room.

" Oh no you don't" said Marcus going after his brother.

Then the family sat at the table enjoying dinner as they talk about their day. But elsewhere a great darkness begins to grow.

 **Masquerades secret hideout**

We see the evil man standing holding three bakugan who are covered in a shroud of darkness.

" With you 3 I'll get my revenge on that brawler for taking the number 1 rank from me" said Masquerade

Then one opens up and shows that it has one red eye and what looks like what maybe snakes around it.

" Yes we'll work together so we both get our revenge human. You'll get revenge on that boy and I'll get revenge on those riders for trapping me in this accursed useless body" said the bakugan.

" All will come to pass Shocker!" Said Masquerade as the two begin to laugh evilly.

" How did you survive that dimensional explosion that sent you and these 2 here?" Asked Masquerade.

" That I have to thank your master Naga for if it wasn't for him I would've been destroyed. I couldn't bring my whole army so I chose 2 to bring with me. The Shika Inves and the shocker greed." Said Shocker as the other 2 bakugan opened up.

The Shika Inves just gives a lot of growls.

" I'll use the hatred and the powers you've given me to destroy the riders master" said the shocker greed.

" Oh we will my subject we will" said Shocker.

" With your power nothing will stop me" said Masquerade.

Then the 2 villains started laughing evilly and the sound of it echoed throughout the castle and into the night.

Then we go back to the Kuso's house and we see Leo standing on Marcus' patio with OOO and Double.

" You feel that" asked Leo.

" Yeah I sense a great darkness has arrived" said OOO.

" We'd better be prepared for it because if we're not" said Double/Shotaro

" It might destroy us all" said Double/Phillip.

Then they go back into Marcus' room Leo stands and looks at his partner sleeping.

" I hope your ready for what's to come because it just might be our greatest challenge yet" said Leo before he went to sleep.

 **The next day**

" Good morning you guys! You ready to brawl today!?" said Marcus as he got up out of bed and put his clothes on.

" You bet I am" said Leo.

" I'm always up for a good brawl" said Double.

" Yeah!" said OOO.

Then the three bakugan hopped up into Marcus' hand and he put them in his pocket.

" Good Morning everybody" said Marcus as he walked down for breakfast.

" Good Morning bro/dear/son" said Dan and their parents.

" Good Morning Drago" said Leo/OOO/Double.

" Good Morning my friends" said Drago.

" So what's for breakfast" asked Marcus sitting down on the table.

" Scrambled eggs with pancakes." said their Mother.

" Alright!" said Marcus.

Then the family ate their breakfast until their father checked his watch.

" Oh dear I'm going to be late for work. See you this evening! Love you" said their father as he left for work.

" Bye dad/dear" said Dan and Marcus and their mother.

Then the 2 brothers finish their breakfast and go back to their rooms to get their stuff to leave.

" Come on bro let's go!" shouted Dan as he raced down the stairs.

" Slow down you'll -" stopped Marcus as he heard a crash.

" Trip" Finished Marcus as he saw his brother on the floor.

" Ouch" groaned Dan as Marcus helped him up.

" What's got you in such a happy mood" asked Marcus.

" Today I'm going to introduce you to the brawlers" said Dan.

" Oh right I forgot" said Marcus as he then holds his head.

" I was going to go hang out with my friends today" said Marcus.

" Why don't we have our friends hang out together" asked Dan.

" That's actually a good idea let me call and ask them" said Marcus as he pulled out his phone to call his friends and left the room.

" Oh man Drago I can't wait for the brawlers to meet my brother." said Dan as he was excited.

" Why are you so excited? Surely the others have met him before right?" said Drago.

" No he's never had that much free time to meet them." said Dan.

" Do they at least know he's your brother?" asked Drago.

" Yes Drago, they know he's my brother it's just they've never met in person before. They only ever talked online" said Dan.

" Are you nervous" asked Drago.

" A little bit yes" said Dan.

" Well don't be I trust everything will be fine" said Drago.

Then Marcus comes back holding a bag.

" What did they say and what's with the bag" asked Dan.

" They said they'd be happy to come and meet your friends and in the bag is all of my bakugan" said Marcus.

" Why" asked Dan.

" Well I want my counterpart bakugan to meet your friends partner bakugan also to meet the rest of the rider bakugan" said Marcus.

" Well what are you waiting for let's go" said Dan as he ran out to his bike so did Marcus.

 **At Marucho's House**

We see the brawlers Runo, Marucho, Shun, Julie and Alice standing outside of Marucho's House waiting for Dan and his brother and his friends.

" Oh what is taking Dan and them so long" complained Runo.

" Maybe they got stuck in traffic " said Marucho.

" Hey I think I see them" said Julie.

Then they all look and see Marcus and his friends coming with Dan coming behind them.

" Sorry we're late I had to stop for my friends and had to help Mr. I crash whenever I try to do things in a hurry here." Marcus said pointing to Dan.

" Not cool bro" said Dan as everyone laughed.

" Well what are we waiting for let's go inside and hang. I have some friends I'd like for you to meet" said Marcus as his friends agreed.

Then everyone went inside Marucho's house to talk and hang out.

" So Dan why didn't you ever bring your brother to hang with us before" asked Julie as she Runo and Alice looked at his brother with blushes as they thought he was handsome but Alice had a great big blush compared to theirs.

" Well he's never really had that much time because he's always practicing his brawling skills and getting his bakugan stronger than normal and he's always focused on his grades too" said Dan.

" Well I do that because I want to stay strong and me and mom made a deal Dan. If I keep my grades up then I can continue to brawl. That's the same deal you would have if I didn't help you with your classes." said Marcus.

" Now I heard you guys had partner bakugan now is that correct" asked Marcus as he pulled out his bag so did the rest of his team.

" Yeah" they said except Alice.

" Well let us introduce our bakugan" said Marcus as he and his friends dumped out their bags and showed them all of their bakugan. They looked in amazement as they saw all of their bakugan.

" Yeah I have all bakugan and even have the bakugan you have as partners along with Leo and the Heisei riders." Said Marcus

" Yeah and I have my best friend Robo and the Showa riders along with my Ultramans" said Max as he showed his bakugan. You see a year or 2 ago the Ultras came to the bakugan world he doesn't use them unless necessary.

" Yeah and my Hynoid with the Secondary riders and my Sentai bakugan" said Alex showing his bakugan. The sentai bakugan came around the same time as the Ultras along with their mechas.

" Yeah and my best friend who's almost been like a second father to me Vladitor with the dark riders and my kaiju bakugan" said Vivian as she showed them hers. She found the kaiju bakugan down deep inside bakugan valley hiding out from a terrible storm. Like the other 2 she saved them and she uses them.

" Wow I've never seen so many bakugan" said Marucho

" Well now you have you can thank Leo here for all this" said Marcus holding up Leo.

" Yeah he's something like a bakugan bloodhound how do you think I found all these bakugan" said Marcus

" Yeah and I know my nose will help find more in the future" said Leo.

" All this talk about brawling has got me in the mood for one" said Dan.

" Figured it would little brother" said Marcus.

" But how are we supposed to choose who brawls who" asked Alex as Marcus looks like he got an idea.

" I have an idea" said Marcus as he goes into his bag and pulled out some cards.

" You guys see these cards [ they nod] we'll see who goes against who when they pull out a matching card" said Marcus as he threw them onto the table after he shuffled them up.

Marcus pulls out a king so does Dan. Alex pulls out a jack so does Shun, Max gets a ace so does Runo and Vivian gets a queen so does Julie.

" Hmm so I'm going up against you? You better not make it a waste of my time" said Shun.

" Let's go ninja boy." said Alex.

" I believe this will be fun" said Max to Runo.

" Let's go" she said.

" I won't hold anything back so get ready" said Vivian to Julie.

" Right" she said.

" I hope your ready little brother" said Marcus.

" You bet I am get ready to be dethroned" said Dan.

 **Field Open!** they all shouted as they get sent to the battlefield with Marucho and Alice joining to watch.

" So how's this supposed to go down?" asked Dan.

" We'll go one at a time with me and you going first, then Alex and Shun, then Max and Runo and lastly Vivian and Julie." said Marcus as everyone nodded in understanding.

" Okay I'll go first. Gate Card Set" said Dan as he and Marcus threw down their gate cards.

" **Bakugan Brawl! Griffon stand"** said Dan throwing down his Pyrus Griffon on his gate card.

 **Pyrus Griffon has entered battle at 350 gs**

" Okay little brother get ready for this. OOO I need you are you ready" said Marcus as he pulled OOO out.

" Hai Ikuze Aibou" said OOO as he rolled up to be thrown.

 **Bakugan brawl! OOO stand!"** said Marcus as OOO landed to fight Griffon.

Then we see a silhouette of a man that holds 3 coins and puts them in his belt and grab a scanner and he rolls it across them.

 **"Henshin!"** the silhouette said.

 **Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba Tatoba-Tatoba Tatoba!**

 **Pyrus/Haos/Ventus OOO has entered the battle at 410 gs battle commence!**

" All right! **Gate Card Open! Blazing Hurricane!"** said Dan as he activated his gate card.

" Not so fast little brother. **Ability card activate! Combo Change Tajador!"** Said Marcus as 2 little red lights fly over to OOO.

" Yosh!" said OOO as he replaced the Tora and Batta medals with the Kujaku and Condor medals and scanned them.

 **" _Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dol!_ " **

_**Insert Time Judged All**_

 **Pyrus OOO power increase to 460 gs Griffon power decrease to 300 gs**

" Oh no!" said Dan as he tried to stop the gate card now that OOO was a pyrus but it didn't work. The gate card activated and the 2 bakugan were surrounded by blazing wind.

" Such speed they can change their attribute fast enough so they can change it so the attribute bonus works for him. Most impressive" said Marucho as Shun agreed and the others were impressed.

 **Pyrus OOO power increase to 560 gs Griffon power increase to 400 gs.**

Then OOO flies up and is about to attack before Dan activates another ability.

 **" Ability Activate! Fire Tornado!"** said Dan activating one of Griffons abilities.

 **OOO power decrease to 460 gs Griffon power increase to 500 gs.**

Then a fire tornado comes from under Griffon and he uses and flies up to attack OOO.

" Not so fast Dan! **Ability card Activate! Scanning Charge!"** said Marcus.

 **OOO power increase to 560 gs Griffon power decrease to 400 gs.**

Then OOO grabs the scanner and puts them through the medals again.

 **Scanning Charge!**

Then OOO does a flip and talon like things appear on his legs and he dives at Griffon.

" SEIYA!" said OOO as he strikes Griffon sending it back to Dan.

 **End song**

" Oh man" said Dan as he catches Griffon.

" Dan your brother is a brawler you can't take lightly" said Shun before the groups partners fly up.

" Man this guy is awesome I wish I could battle him" said Preyas.

" I agree his power and brawling spirit is unimaginable" said Skyress.

" Beating these so called Guardians won't be easy" said Tigrerra as Gorem agreed.

" I've seen what Marcus can do I just wonder what they can do" said Drago referring to Marcus' teammates.

Marcus catches OOO and smiles down at him.

" Good job my friend" said Marcus as OOO laughed and Marcus joined in until he stopped and looked at his brother.

" That was a good try little brother but it's going to take more than that to get me" said Marcus.

" Well you just won the first round I still have a chance" said Dan as he did his signature nose thing

Marcus does a proud smile as he looks at his brother in everything but blood before he goes back to his serious face.

" Well brother get ready for another rider" he said as he pulled out double.

" Get ready Phillip" said Shotaro.

" Ikuze Shotaro." said Phillip.

" **Bakugan brawl! Double stand!"** said Marcus as he threw the 2 in 1 rider onto his card.

Then they see the silhouette of 2 men as they hold up a green and black object and click them.

 **Cyclone**

 **Joker**

Then the one holding the green object inserts it into his belt and it vanishes into the other mans belt then he disappears. Then the man puts his in and splits them.

 ** _Cyclone, Joker! (Technical guitar to orchestral hit)_ "**

" Now its time for you to count up your sins" said Double in 2 voices.

 **Ventus/Darkus Double has entered battle with 410 gs.**

" Hey why does he have two voices" asked Shun as he noticed it.

" Because I am/ no we are/ the two in one Kamen rider" said Double as it started with one voice then the other then both.

" Well I don't care if he's 3 people in one he's going down. **Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!** said Dan as he threw the pyrus knight onto the field.

 **Pyrus Siege has entered battle at 350 gs. Battle commence!**

" **Ability activate! Side relation between Pyrus and ventus"** said Dan as he activated the relation card.

 **Siege power increase to 410 gs.**

" Oh I'm not done. **Ability activate Fire sword** " continued Dan as he powered siege even more.

 **Siege power increase to 510 gs.**

Siege's staff glowed as fire wrapped around it and he charged at Double.

" **Ability activate! Gaia exchange"** said Marcus as a red and silver light flew into Doubles hands revealing the heat memory and the metal memory and clicked them.

 **Heat!**

 **Metal!**

Then he took the cyclone and joker memories out and switched them out for the heat and metal memories.

 **" _Heat, Metal! (Rock & roll guitar music to metallic synth)_"**

 **Pyrus/Subterra Double power increase to 460 gs Siege power decrease to 460 gs.**

" Now their tied" said Julie.

" Not for long. **Gate card open! Gaia Library!"** said Marcus as the card glowed and the Gaia library flashed out and around them.

 **Pyrus/Subterra Double power increase to 660 gs.**

" And to top it off. **Ability activate! Memory break!"** said Marcus.

 **Double power increase to 760.**

Then Double grabs the metal shaft from his back and pulls out the Heat memory.

 **Heat! Maximum Drive!**

" This clinches it! said Double as the ends of the shaft flared with fire.

Metal Branding! said Double as he charges at Siege and strikes it sending it back at Dan in ball form. Then he goes back to Marcus who congratulates him for his victory.

" I hope I'm not discouraging you brother" said Marcus as Dan just laughs.

" Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in a while. Let's keep going" said Dan as he grabbed Drago.

" Are you ready Drago?" asked Dan.

" Always" he said

" **Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago stand!** said Dan as he threw down a card and Drago.

 **Pyrus Dragonoid has entered battle at 410 gs.**

Then Drago flew up and gave one of his great roars.

" Hmm so your drago?" said Marcus then Leo flew beside Marcus' face.

" Marcus throw me in. I want to see how strong Drago is" said Leo.

" Well alright partner" said Marcus but he stopped before he went to grab Leo and looked at his teammates.

" You guys have been surprisingly quiet what're you doing" said Marcus as he was wondering why they were so quiet.

" We're trying to focus on the battle and we're thinking of what strategy we're going to use in our battles." said Max.

" Yeah and which of our bakugan to use." said Alex as Vivian agreed.

" Okay but next time try to at least make some noise" said Marcus as he then grabbed Leo.

" I hope your ready brother because I'm going all out" said Marcus

" Bring it" said Dan.

 **Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!"** said Marcus as he threw his partner bakugan.

Then the field glowed Red as Leo's wings came up and flapped and he went into the air and roared to greatly the wind made by it made the brawlers cover their faces as the wind was so great.

 **Pyrus Leonidas has entered the battle at 480 gs. Battle Commence!**

" Let's go brother don't hold anything back" said Drago.

" Do I ever" asked Leo.

 **" Ability Activate Fire Wall"** said Dan as a wall of flame came in between the 2 dragons.

 **Leonidas power decrease to 430 gs.**

Also there's this. **Ability activate Fire tornado."** said Dan as Drago was surrounded in a tornado of fire.

 **Leonidas power decrease to 330 gs Dragonoid power increase to 510 gs.**

 **"** Oh no you don't. Leo now!" said Marcus as Leo started glowing green.

" Attribute Change! Ventus!" said Leo as he changed attributes shocking the brawlers.

" **Ability activate! Hurricane gale"** said Marcus.

 **Leonidas power increase to 450 gs Dragonoid power decrease to 430 gs.**

Then Leo brought his wings up and started flapping them very strong as the wind extinguished Dragos fire and sent him to the ground.

" He can change his attribute" said Shun shocked.

" But I thought only Preyas could do that" said Marucho looking at his partner.

" It makes me wonder what else Leonidas can do" said Alice.

Then they see Leo changed back to Pyrus.

 **Ability Activate Boosted Dragon"** said Dan.

 **Dragonoid power increase to 530 gs.**

Then Drago flew up and shot a fire ball at Leo and it hit him.

" Yeah he's going down" said Runo.

" Think again" said Leo as he flipped himself back up in the air.

" Oh no drago. **Ability Activate Rapid fire"** said Dan as Siege glowed and was sent into the battle.

 **Siege has entered battle combined power is 940 gs**

" Oh yeah 2 people can play that game. **Ability activate! Mimic"** said Marcus as OOO glowed and was sent into the battle.

 **OOO has entered the battle combined power is 860 gs.**

" **Ability Activate Combo change! Putotyra!"** said Marcus as three purple coins flew over to OOO. Then OOO grabbed them and took out his medals and put them and scanned them.

 **Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! ( Dino roar) Putotyrannosaurus~**

Then OOO was changed into his Putotyra form.

 **Team 1 power increase to 910 gs Team pyrus power decrease to 810 gs.**

" **Ability activate Fire and Darkness."** said Marcus activating the relation between fire and darkness.

 **Team 1 power increase to 1010 gs.**

Then OOO and Leo glowed black and red as they attacked Siege who was sent back to Dan.

" Oh no! Drago! **Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon"** said Dan as he activated the ability and Drago shot the fire ball at OOO.

 **" Ability activate! Frozen breath"** said Marcus as OOO blew a freezing air blast at the fire and stopped it.

" If Dan doesn't come up with something quick he's done" said Marucho.

" Don't worry little brother I'll keep the numbers even. **Ability activate! Riders Sacrifice"** said Marcus as OOO turned into purple energy and went back to Marcus but the energy flew into Leo who glowed a frightening red as he roared shacking the whole battlefield.

" Riders Sacrifice is an ability card all riders can use. It allows them to transfer their power into another bakugan on my team." said Marcus before he sees lava coming out from the gate card and it flies around Leo and he looks in amazement as does his team. Then Marcus looks at his Bakupod and sees Leo's power increasing.

 **Leonidas power surge detected.**

" I've got to do something. **Gate card open! Reinforcements"** said Dan as Siege and Griffon flew into the battle.

 **Team Pyrus combined power at 1360 gs. Leonidas power at 1250 gs.**

" That should do it!" said Dan thinking he's won.

" You've got him now Dan" said Runo as the team agreed thinking he's won.

Inside the lava ball we see a silhouette of a dragon curled up and we see a eye open up. Then the lava ball explodes and we see Leo who's evolved. ( For his look find Omega Leonidas.)

" Leo you've evolved but how" said Marcus.

" It must've been your belief in me and the friendship we share with one another and the riders" said Leo.

" I AM PYRUS OMEGA LEONIDAS! shouted the new Leo as it echoed scaring the brawlers.

" If it's all the same to you I'll stick with calling you Leo" said Marcus as Leo chuckled and nodded before looking back at the battle.

" Doesn't matter if he's evolved my team has the higher g power" said Dan.

" **Ability Activate Omega Eraser!"** said Marcus then Leo drops on all 4 and a ball of power glows in his mouth.

 **Omega Leonidas power increase to 1350 gs.**

 **Fusion ability activate! Dragons Might"** said Marcus as the ball grew bigger and he blasted it at the 3 pyrus bakugan who were consumed by the flash.

When it ended we see the 3 Pyrus bakugan falling over to Dan.

" Oh man not again" said Dan as he lost again.

" That was incredible" said Alice.

Then we see Leo glow and go back to Marcus and the team who was cheering for their friend.

" You did it buddy you evolved" said Marcus as he held the new Omega Leo.

" I couldn't have done it without you partner" said Leo

The Guardians keep congratulating Marcus' victory as the brawlers look at the team.

" If he's that powerful just imagine how they are" said Shun.

" There's one thing for certain we can't drop our guard not once" said Skyress.

 **What did you think of that? Leo evolving into Omega Leonidas. Next time on the bakugan story. The Secondary rider/sentai vs the ventus ninja who will win? Will Marcus be able to defeat Shocker and masquerade? Tune in next time to find out for yourselves dudes! Spike Out! Peace!**


	4. Fall of the wind ninja brawler

**What's up Spike fans here's what you've been waiting for it's Alex versus Shun. Who will win!? The man with the secondary riders plus the sentai or the ventus ninja!? We shall see? So let's brawl.**

We see the team Guardians standing in front of the brawlers as they were in the bakugan battlefield.

" Well brother looks like it's Shuns turn." Marcus said as he moved over and let Alex take the field as the brawlers did the same for Shun.

" The scores 1-0 ninja boy. Think you can make it tied" said Alex as he pulls out a gate card and so does Shun.

" We'll see. **Gate card set!"** said Shun as he and Alex threw down Gate cards.

" I'll start. **Bakugan brawl! Darkus Machine Chaser stand"** said Alex as he threw down the dark version of rider chaser.

We see a silhouette of a man holding a object that looks like both a gun and a little blade ( sorry don't know how to describe the break gunner)

He holds it before he pushes the front part of it into the palm of his other hand and a tune started playing before he let go of it.

 **Break up!**

Was heard before purple armor flew onto him and where he stood was Mashin Chaser.

 **Darkus Mashin Chaser has entered the battle at 410 gs.**

" I am the protector of Alex and the Guardians. But you will know me as the Grim Reaper." said Chaser as he got himself ready.

" You think he can scare me. **Bakugan Brawl! Falconeer stand!"** he said as he threw his ventus Falconeer to Alex's card.

Then the bakugan glowed as he flew up with a screech.

 **Ventus falconeer has entered battle at 390 gs. Battle Commence.**

 **"Ability Activate!" Hot wind!"** Shun said.

 **Falconeer power increase to 470 gs.**

Then Falconeer flew up and poised himself to strike Chaser until Alex held up a card.

" **Ability activate! Viral core Spider!"** said Alex as a little silver object flew out of the card and went into the break gunner.

 **" Tune: Chaser Spider!"** was heard as a shield looking like a spider appears on his arm and it stopped Falconeers attack.

 **Chaser power increase to 490 gs Falconeer power decrease to 410 gs.**

" Alright Chaser let's change things up" **Ability Activate! Mach driver change"** Alex said as Chaser turned back into a silhouette of a man and a belt came onto his waist and a purple motorcycle appeared in his hand.

 **Henshin!** said Chaser as he lifted the slot of the driver up and inserted the motorcycle.

 **Signal Bike!** then he dropped the slot back down.

 **Rider! Chaser! (insert chaser henshin sound)**

Then the rider chaser armor fell onto the silhouette and in his place stood Kamen rider chaser.

" _I am the warrior who defends the individuality of all sentient beings. I am Kamen Rider Chaser._ " said Chaser before we hear what sounds like a motorcycle revving itself as we see Chaser.

 **Darkus Chaser power increase to 570 gs Falconeer power decrease to 330 gs.**

" Go get him Chaser!" said Alex as Chaser looks back and nods to him.

Then Chaser ran and jumped up and gave a uppercut to Falconeer who turned back into a ball.

Then Chaser turns back into a ball and goes back to Alex.

" You did amazing Chaser! You were so cool" said Alex as Chaser chuckles.

" We did amazing Alex" he said.

" So what if you won the first round. I'll win in the end" said Shun.

" Keep telling yourself that ninja boy" said Alex as the Guardians laugh a little.

Then Shun puts on a angry face.

 **" Bakugan brawl! Monarus stand!"** said Shun as he threw down the fairy like Bakugan.

 **Ventus Monarus has entered battle at 400 gs.**

" What do you think about that" said Shun.

" Maybe I should start calling you fairy boy?" said Alex as the Guardians laugh again making him angry again.

" Oh well. **Bakugan brawl! Darkus Kamen rider Knight stand!** " said Alex as he threw the bat themed mirror rider.

We see a silhouette of a man holding a deck that has a bat symbol on it along with a belt that looks like it has a holder for it.

 **Henshin"** said the man as he inserted the deck into the holder and 3 images flew around him until the went on him and turned him into Kamen rider knight.

 **Darkus Knight has entered the battle at 410 gs. Battle Commence!**

" You know for such a Subterra brawler you sure do like darkus bakugan" said Shun.

" Darkus, Subterra it doesn't matter just as long as I fight alongside my incredible friends" said Alex as Knight looks at him with respect.

" Now lets go! **Ability Activate! Tornado Pandemonium"** said Shun as he activate the card.

 **Monarus power increase to 500 gs.**

Then Monarus started flapping her wings and made a tornado to attack Knight.

 **Ability Activate! Guard Vent"** said Alex as Knight activated his guard vent card.

 **Guard Vent!**

Then a cape appeared on Knight and he used it to defend himself from the tornado.

 **Knight power increase to 480 gs Monarus power decrease to 430 gs.**

" Alright! **Gate card open! Force Wind!"** said Shun as he activated his gate card.

 **Monarus power increase to 570 gs.**

" Not so fast! **Ability Activate! Grand down!"** Alex said.

Then Knight grabbed his sword and stabbed the gate card cancelling it.

 **Gate card power increase nullified.**

" Now Knight go! Attack" said Alex as Knight did as he was told.

" You got it" said Knight as he charged.

He jumped up and did a downward slash at Monarus who got sent back to Shun.

The Knight went back to Alex who caught him and smiled down at him.

" This is bad!" said Alice.

" Yeah hardly anybody can take on Shun but this guy's making him look like a rookie" said Dan.

" If Shun doesn't find a way to stop this he's finished" said Runo.

Shun just looks at Alex cheering and he starts clinching his hands and you could hear his gloves making sounds as he did.

" That's it." said Shun.

" You know if your so strong let me see what power you have with one of your other bakugan against my Skyress. Unless your not so tough to use one of your precious sentai bakugan" said Shun.

Alex just looks at him until he just lets out a sigh of disappointment.

" I was hoping to make this last a little longer but why don't we just finish this already ninja boy" Alex said as he pulled out a red bakugan.

" Hey Daigo-san you wanna take this one" Alex asked the bakugan who opened showing that it was Kyoryu red.

" Okay let's show him the power of our friendship" Kyoryu red said as he rolled back into a ball.

" You wanted this ninja boy now get ready because you just stepped into the carnival. **Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Kyoryu red stand!"** said Alex throwing a card and the red dinosaur sentai.

Then we see a silhouette of a man holding a gun that looks like a dinosaur and a little red object.

 **Brave in!** he said as a dinosaur roar was heard then he insert the object into the slot on the gun.

 **Gaburincho! Gabutyra!**

 **Kyoryu Change!** then he spun the cylinder and did a little dance then he pointed the gun up.

 **Fire!** then a red T-rex head went around before chomping on him and turning him into Kyoryu red.

" The fanged brave! Kyoryu red!" he said as he did a pose.

 **Pyrus Kyoryu red has entered the battle at 410 gs.**

" Okay Skyress let's go! **Bakugan brawl" Skyress stand!"** said Shun as he threw his partner bakugan.

Then Skyress arose from the ground and flew to the sky with a mighty screech.

 **Ventus Skyress has entered the battle at 410 gs. Battle commence!**

 **Ability Activate! Sentai team calling"** said Alex as a blue and pink bakugan fly to the battle.

" What does that do" asked Julie.

" This ability lets me summon as many sentai members that are the same as the one on the field" said Alex.

Then Kyoryu Blue and pink was thrown onto the field.

We see silhouettes of a man and a woman who have guns just like reds.

 **Brave in!** they said. As we hear two roars as they clicked their blue and pink objects in their hands and insert them in the guns and pumped the handle.

 **Gaburincho! Stegotchi**

 **Gaburincho! Dricera**

 **Kyoryu change!** they said as they did their dance and did the same thing as red and fired in the sky and a blue stegosaurus head and a pink triceratops head flew to them and turned them into Kyoryu blue and pink.

 **Aquos Kyoryu blue and Subterra Kyoryu pink have entered the battle.**

 **"** And I'm not done. **Ability Activate! Zyuden calling"** said Alex as the 3 sentai grabbed their belt buckles and opened them up showing more objects and they clicked them again and threw them in the air.

" Zyuden calling let's me summon their partners" he said as the two groups heard 3 roars and they see a red metal tyrannosaurus, blue Stegosaurus and a pink Triceratops. ( I suck with summaries so look them up)

 **Pyrus Gabutyra Aquos Stegotchi and Subterra Dricera have entered the battle.**

 **"** What are you doing" asked Shun as he's wondering why Alex is summoning so many bakugan.

" You'll see. Now! **Ability activate! Kamitsuki Gattai!** said Alex as the three sentai turned into their colors and flew into Gabutyra.

Insert Samba music Kyoryuger style.

Then Gabutyra roars as Stegotchi and Dricera head towards him. Then he opens his mouth and ejects his zyudenchi. Then the other two zyudenryu do the same and they head into Gabutyra's mouth.

 **Gaburincho! Stegotchi**

 **Gaburincho! Dricera**

Was heard as they go into Gabutyra's mouth and he chomps them before they head back to Stegotchi and Dricera. Then Gabutyra's heads back to his mouth.

 **Gaburincho! Gabutyra!**

Then Stegotchi and Dricera head to Gabutyra again as he extends his legs. After he did that Stegotchi opens his mouth and his zyudenchi connects him to a place on Gabutyra as he changes himself into the right arm. Then Gabutyra roars again as he ejects his tail and his body turns as Dricera goes and becomes the left arm. Then Gabutyra's arms go forward and an opening shoots gas as his tail splits open and attaches itself to his back. Then Stegotchi's back spike come off of him and turn into a shield. Then a head comes up and a helmet drops onto it.

 **Kyoryuzin!** was heard as the mecha stomps the ground twice on his left leg and then his right before doing a pose.

" Behold the power of a sentai mecha! Meet Kyoryuzin" said Alex as the two teams look up at it.

 **Pyrus, Aquos, Subterra Kyoryuzin** **has entered the battle** **at 410 gs.**

Alex's teammates look at Alex.

" Why didn't you just summon him to begin with" asked Max.

" Well because I wanted to give them the full sentai experience" said Alex.

" Why hasn't his power increased any?" asked Marucho.

" Yeah three bakugan combining he should've increased in some power" said Alice.

" Well because I summoned him through an ability." said Alex.

" What do you mean" asked Shun.

" Well if I summoned him through summoning the zyuden to begin with he'd have more power but since I summoned him through the sentai he has the same power as they do. Just to keep things even" said Alex.

" Well he maybe big but he's going down. **Ability activate! Green nobility fire storm"** said Shun.

 **Skyress power increase to 510 gs.**

Skyress then dives and goes at Kyoryuzin very fast as green fire surrounds her.

 **"** Oh yeah well try this on for size! **Ability activate! Stego shield"** said Alex as Kyoryuzin raises his shield and blocks the attack.

 **Skyress power level returned to base.**

" Stego shield stops the opponents attack and returns the enemy bakugan back to it's base level" said Alex.

" Now I would really like to see my friends fight so I think it's time to finish this. **Ability Activate! Brave finish"** said Alex.

 **Kyoryuzin power increase to 610 gs.**

Then Kyoryuzin turns and points Gabutyra's head at Skyress and red lightning flies from it before he opens it and a giant version of his head attacks Skyress taking her down and ending the battle.

Kyoryuzin shines and turns back into it's individual bakugan forms and goes back to Alex who cheers about his victory along with his friends.

Shun looks down to the ground before he falls to his knees as he lost the brawl and his 3rd place in the world.

" I can't believe I lost that horribly" he said. The brawlers comfort him.

Then Alex looks at Shun before he walks over to him and stops in front of him and drops his hand down.

" That was a great battle Shun we should do it sometime again" he says with a smile.

" But I lost" Shun said.

" Well tell me this buddy. Did you have fun" Alex asks as his team looks at him with a smile.

" Yeah I'll admit it I did have some fun" Shun says as he takes Alex's hand and shakes it.

" That's all that matters in a brawl. It doesn't matter if you win or lose as long as you enjoy yourself in it" Alex said.

" Well Max it's yours and Runo's turn." Alex said as they walked back over to their side.

" Yes I know and Runo don't you dare hold back. Let's give them a good show you hear me" said Max.

" Yeah" she said.

 **Who will win in the next battle? The Showa/Haos/ Ultraman brawler Max or the Haos brawler Runo?**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Leave a review and I'll get to you later. Spike out Peace!**


	5. Showa Ultra guardian vs haos brawler

**Hey it's spike here coming at you with the brawl of Max vs Runo. The Showa Ultra wielder Max vs the Haos Brawler Runo. Who will win? Read and see dudes. Be sure to read some of my other stories dudes.**

 **In the brawl**

We see Max and Runo now standing in front of each other on their sides of the field getting ready to brawl. So far the score is 2 Guardians while the brawlers have zero.

" Come on Runo let's give them a good match." said Max.

" Wouldn't have it any other way Max" said Runo.

 **Gate card set!** they both said throwing down their cards.

" Ladies first" said Max.

" Alright! **Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"** said Runo throwing down the dinosaur-like bakugan.

Saurus rose from the ground and let out a roar as he stood on Runo's card.

 **Haos Saurus has entered battle at 380 gs.**

" Hmm not bad Runo" said Max as he got out one of his bakugan.

" Are you ready Black RX?" Max asked the bakugan.

" I'm ready to fight" RX said.

" Yosh! **Bakugan brawl! Black RX stand!"** said Max throwing the son of the sun to fight Saurus.

Then we see a silhouette of a man standing.

" **Henshin"** he says then his eyes glow blue and we see a box like thing with 2 red circles on it making lights fly before we see RX standing there.

" I am the child of the sun! Kamen rider! Black! RX!" he said making his poses.

 **Subterra/Haos RX has entered the battle at 410 gs. Battle Commence!**

" Okay Saurus let's go! **Ability activate! Saurus Glow!"** said Runo.

 **Saurus power increase to 430 gs.**

Saurus glowed a brightly white as it charged.

 **Ability Activate! Revolcane!** said Max.

Then RX reached toward his belt and a handle came out of it he pulls out his sword. (Or in my opinion a lightsaber)

 **RX power increase to 510 gs.**

 **Gate card open! Hyper Merge!** said Runo as she activates her card.

 **Saurus power increase to 530 gs. RX power decrease to 410 gs.**

" Oh she's got him now" said Julie.

" Yeah go Runo! Break their winning streak!" said Dan.

" Think again! **Ability Activate! King Stone Flash!"** said Max.

" What's that supposed to do" asked Alice.

" King Stone Flash cancels the opponents abilities and gate card and it boosts RX's power by 200" said Max.

" What!" shouted Runo in shock.

 **RX power increase to 610 gs. Saurus power returned to base level.**

" Oh no Saurus" shouted Runo as she was going to lose.

" And to finish it out. **Ability Activate! Revolcrash"** said Max.

 **RX power increase to 910 gs.**

RX jumped up into the and thrusted the Revolcane into Saurus who roars in pain as he gets sent back to Runo.

RX goes back to Max.

" Oh man is there any way to beat these guys" asked Shun.

" Yeah they keep on beating us without losing any battles" said Marucho.

" How are they so good" asked Alice.

" They train with my brother what do you expect" said Dan.

" Good job RX" said Max.

" Thank you my friend" said RX.

" Good job you guys. It's good to see you all haven't been slacking in your training" said Marcus finally speaking up.

" Hey Max show them a little wildness. Throw in Amazon" said Robotallion.

" Okay partner. **Bakugan brawl! Amazon stand!"** said Max as he threw the Wildman rider.

Then we see a silhouette of a man with a arm bracelet.

" A-MA-ZON!" shouted the man.

Then he puts his hands out like claws and his eyes glow red as he becomes kamen rider Amazon.

"GII-GII-GII-GII" shouted Amazon as swiped his arms in front of him pincer style before he gets into his pose.

 **Subterra Amazon has entered the battle at 410 gs.**

" Are you ready amigo?" asked Max

" Amazon Max friends" said Amazon as he gave a thumbs up.

" Okay! **Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"** said Runo.

Siege stood up and spun his staff before getting into his pose.

 **Haos Siege has entered battle at 390 gs.**

 **" Ability activate! Lightning spear!"** said Runo as Siege's staff got covered in lightning.

 **Siege power increase to 450 gs.**

 **Gate card open! Rider Amigo!** Rider Amigo lets me summon another rider to help Amazon and they both get a boost of 50 gs" said Max.

" Amigo help Amazon" said Amazon as the card glowed.

 **Bakugan brawl! RX stand!"** said Max throwing the rider again.

 **Subterra RX has joined the battle. Amazon and RX power increase to 460 gs. Combined power to 920 gs.**

" Go get him. Give him a double rider kick" said Max to the two riders.

" Amazon RX attack" said Amazon.

" Yeah." said RX.

" **Double rider kick!"** said the two riders jumping up and striking Siege back to Runo.

" Way to go guys" said Max as he caught the riders.

" Dang these guys are unbeatable" said Runo.

" Yeah with the Riders they have abilities that can change their attribute so our gate cards can help them." said Shun.

" And they have gate cards that let them summon more riders." said Alice.

" And with the sentai they have abilities and cards that do the same but summon more than one" said Marucho.

" I'd hate to see what his Ultras can do" said Julie.

" Okay. **Gate card set!"** said Max throwing his card.

 **" Bakugan brawl! Ultraman Gaia stand!"** said Max as he threw the Ultraman to the field.

We see a great pillar of light shine upward until a figure comes out with a grunt and he lands on the ground making the ground below him explode.

 **Haos Gaia has entered the battle at 410 gs.**

" Okay Tigrerra it's up to you to turn this around. Are you ready" said Runo.

" Always Runo" said Tigrerra.

 **Bakugan brawl! Tigrerra stand!"** said Runo throwing her partner.

Tigrerra rose to field with a mighty roar.

 **Haos Tigrerra has entered battle at 400 gs. Battle Commence**

 **" Ability activate! Crystal fangs"** said Runo.

 **Tigrerra power increase to 480 gs.**

Tigrerra charged at Gaia and bit his arm. Making him shout in pain.

" Max! Do something" said Gaia.

 **Ability activate! Gaia punch!"** said Max.

 **Gaia power increase to 500 gs. Tigrerra power decrease to 450 gs.**

Then Gaia's other arm glowed and he raised it and punched Tigrerra in her face sending her to the ground.

 **"Gate card open! Change of element"** said Max as Gaia started turning brown.

" Change of Element allows me to change my bakugan to another attribute and I choose Subterra." said Max.

" And that's not all. **Ability Activate! Subterra and Haos Co-Relation!"** said Max

 **Gaia power increase to 600 gs.**

" Not so fast! **Ability activate! Cut in Saber"** said Runo.

 **Tigrerra power increase to 650 gs.**

Tigrerra charged and jumped then he claws extended ready to attack Gaia.

" Let's end this Gaia! **Ability activate! Quantum Stream!"** said Max.

 **Gaia power increase to 800 gs.**

Then Gaia charged up the attack and brought his left arm behind his right and unleashed it.

The blast struck Tigrerra and she got engulfed by the blast and she was sent back to Runo.

" That was awesome Gaia! 10 stars my friend!" shouted Max as he gave a thumbs up to Gaia who returned it with his own before he went back to him.

" Oh man. I lost" said Runo.

" Now there's only Julie's match." said Alice.

Julie gulps in fear.

" If Vivian is anything like the others we're really going to need to be on our guard Julie" said Gorem

Julie just nods as Vivian steps up to fight.

 **Next time! It's the princess of Darkus vs the Brawler of Aquos. In it for you fans I'll give you a heads up on who's in it. Vladitor ( soon to be Battle ax Vladitor, Dark Kabuto, and Ezmael from Ultraman Nexus. Tune in to see the dark action. Spike out peace! Whoops sorry guys I meant the brawler of subterra. Who will win vivians vladitor vs Julie's gorem**

 **On second thought I'm going to do a battle between Vivian and Julie and Marucho check it out on the next update**

 **P.S I,be decided to give the bad guy riders like paradox**


	6. Queen of Darkness vs Julie and Marucho

**Here it is the next chapter**

 **The Queen of Darkness , Vivian vs Julie and Marucho**

Vivian walked up to take her position to battle. So did Julie

Marucho said, "Hold on! I want in on this too!"

"Okay. 2 or 4, it won't mean anything. I'll still win," said Vivian.

Vladitor floats beside her head.

"You might as well surrender now or suffer defeat from the Queen of Darkness." Said Vladitor.

Gorem said, "Well, everyone else went. We might as well show you two what we can do."

Preyas said, "Yeah! What Gorem said!"

"Let's go! Gate card set!" Said Vivian as Marucho and Julie threw down cards as well.

Marucho said throwing Limulus, "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Limulus, stand!"

Limulus appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Bakugan Brawl! Belial stand!" Vivian as she threw him down on her card.

Julie asked, "Who's Belial?"

"I am Ultraman Belial." Said the dark Ultra as he flew out of a dark light.

Julie said, "My turn! Bakugan Brawl!"

She threw Rattleoid and he landed on a Gate Card.

Julie declared, "Subterra Ratteloid, stand!"

Rattleoid appeared in a flash of brown light and hissed.

"Okay, Marucho, you're the first. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Armored Darkness, stand!" Said Vivian as she launched the dark spear wielding Kaiju onto the card Limulus was on.

It stood as he rises from a flash of black light and roars as it twirls its spear around.

Marucho declared, "Gate Card Open! Energy Grab!"

The Gate Card Energy Grab revealed itself.

The CPU stated, "Darkus Armored Darkness has lost 100 Gs. Aquoa Limulus has now gained 100 Gs."

"Oh no you don't. Ability activate, Dark spear!" Said Vivian.

Armored Darkness bellows as he points his spear up which glows black before he stabs the gate card destroying it.

The Cpu said, "Limulus has lost 100 Gs. Armored Darkness has regained 100 Gs."

Marucho said pulling an Ability Card out, "I better make sure that you don't try anything else. Ability activate! Water Refrain!"

Vivian's ability cards glowed blue, temporarily nullifying them.

"You may have stopped Armored Darkness' abilities but not the G power. Armored Darkness attack!" Said Vivian as she saw that Armored Darkness' G power was still 400 and Limulus still had 380.

Armored Darkness bellows as he charges and stabs his spear into Limulus as the horseshoe crab bakugan glows blue and is sent back to Marucho as Armored Darkness is sent back to her.

Marucho complimented, "Nice job, Vivian!"

"Thank you, now Belial is craving action. So I'm going to give it to him. Ability activate, Shadow grab. That allows me to force a enemies bakugan to the card Belial is on. Whether it be on the field or in my opponents hand." Said Vivian.

Julie said, "Looks like Rattleoid is finally going to battle now!"

Ratteloid is surrounded by a black mist as he's lifted over to Belials card.

"Darkus Belial with 420 gs vs Subterra Ratteloid with 370 gs. Battle Commence!" Said the cpu

Julie said holding an ability card, "Ability card activate! Poison Fang!"

Ratteloid bites Belial, making him scream in pain.

"Belial has lost 50 gs. Ratteloid has gained 50 gs." Said the CPU.

"Gate card open! Darkness Torment! This Gate card sends any Bakugan that isn't Darkus away. Meaning Belial wins." Said Vivian as Ratteloid as attacked with streams of shadows as it glows brown and is sent back to Julie.

Julie said, "Rats! I nearly had her."

"Next." Said Vivian as she waits for the next bakugan to be thrown.

Julie said throwing Tuskor, "Bakugan Brawl!"

Tuskor landed in the Gate card Julie threw earlier.

Julie declared, "Subterra Tuskor stand!"

In a brown light, Tuskor appeared with a roar.

"Let's go! Gate card set, Bakugan Brawl! Vladitor Stand!" Said Vivian as she threw down a gate card and threw down her partner.

Vladitlr stood as he appears in a flash of black as he whips his cape around before letting out a roar.

"Darkus Vladitor has appeared at 450 gs." Said the cpu

Julie declared, "Gate card open! Attribute Subterra!"

The gate card opened.

"Tuskor has increased by 100 gs." The Cpu said.

Julie said holding an ability card, "Now to kick things up a notch. Ability card activate! Nose Slap!"

Tuskor rammed his trunk into Vladiator's side, making him grunt in pain.

"Vladiator has lost 50 Gs." The Cpu said.

Runo winced and said, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

"Ability activate, Darkness exchange, this allows me to exchange the opponents bakugan for another. And to top it off, Darkness grab. Now let's see how good your partners are." Said Vivian as Tuskor glows black before he's send back to Julie and Gorem is pulled into it. Then Preyas in Maruchos hand glows black as he's pulled into the battle.

Preyas said heroically, "There's no need to fear! Aquos Preyas is here!"

Gorem said to Vladiator, "Go ahead and hit my shield. See what happens."

Julie said, "At least my Gate Card's still active."

"Not for long, Ability activate, Gate of shadows, this deactivates the gate card. Plus for more power, ability activate, Dark sacrifice, I can sacrifice one or two of my bakugan and their g power is sent over to Vladitor." Said Vivian.

The Subterra gate card is now covered in black shadows, then ghost like images of Armored Darkness and Belial are seen as they merge into Vladitor.

Vladitor yells as he's incased in a sphere of complete black darkness.

Julie looks down to her Bakumeter as sees the g power.

Vladitor power surge detected. It said, "Vladitor gained 1,270 gs." And it's increasing, outweighing the 800 gs of Gorem and Preyas' combined power

Marucho said, "I better send in backup. Bakugan Brawl."

He threw Terrorclaw near Vladiator.

Marucho declared, "Aquos Terrorclaw, stand!"

Terrorclaw appeared in a flash of blue light.

Marucho said, "Ability activate! Blue Stealth!"

Preyas disappeared and said, "Now you see me! Now you don't!"

Now Marucho checks his bakumeter.

"Aquas Terrorclaw has entered the battle at 400 gs. Combined power at 1,200." It said.

Inside the sphere, two red lights shine. Then a gigantic battle ax breaks out and Vladitor steps out now as Battleax Vladitor.

Julie said holding an ability card, "Uh oh! Better think fast! Ability activate! Mega Impact!"

The ability activated.

"Combined power now at 1,250 gs." The CPU said.

Gorem said to Preyas and Terrorclaw, "I'll distract Vladiator. When I give the signal, you two attack him!"

Terrorclaw nodded as Preyas said, "Right!"

"Oh no you don't. Ability Activate, Thousand Destroyer!" Said Vivian

Battleax Vladitor power increase to 1,670 gs.

Vladitors Ax glows Black as it grows. Then he jumps into the air and spins as he slashes the 3 bakugan.

They all glow as they're sent back to their owners.

Then everything glows as everyone is sent back to the main room of Marucho's house.

"Guardians 4, Brawlers 0." said Alex. The guardians huddle together as they have a group high five

Preyas said, "For what it's worth, Gorem, you make a good strategist."

Gorem said, "Thank you, Preyas."

Marucho said, "That was very impressive, Vivian!"

"Why thank you, now you see why Vladitor calls me the Queen of Darkness. And you guys did a pretty good job." Said Vivian.

"Wait. Where's Alice?" Said Marcus. Everyone looks around but doesn't see her.

"Oh, brawlers." Said a certain voice as it echoes.

Dan said angrily, "Masquerade?! What the hell did you do with Alice?!"

"Nothing. But you're not the one I want. I want a rematch." Said Masquerade as he appears out of the corner.

Marcus asked, "You really want to try this again? How many times do I have to beat you before you get the hint?"

"Because I have these now." Said Masquerade as he reveals the three bakugan.

Marcus said in horror, "No! It can't be!"

"Greetings riders!" Said Shocker as he opened up.

Then the Shika Inves opens up and Shocker Greed.

"You think those scare me? Well, I'd have to thank you, Masquerade, as you've done a great thing for me." Said Marcus as his expression did a 180 degree turn.

Masquerade asked, "Why's that? I'm not just using regular Bakugan anymore."

Runo said angrily, "You've done some really bad things, asshole! But this takes the cake!"

"Because you've brought the last of the rider enemies to me." Said Marcus as he and the other guards hold out there hands and bakugan versions of some of the riders enemies pop up.

"We've been gathering them all over and with those 3, it could finish our collection." Said Marcus.

"If you want them, you'll have to beat me for them." Said Masquerade.

"Field Open!" Said the two.

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time on Kamen rider Brawler, Round 2 Marcus vs Masquerade. Tune in next time for the big match**


	7. The shortest Rematch

**Hey there folks it's time for the rematch of Masquerade and Marcus.**

 **Though it's not long but there you go.**

Marcus and Masquerade were about to start their battle.

Runo said worried for Alice, "I hope Alice is okay."

Shun said suspicious, "It's kind of weird how she just vanished right before Masquearde showed up."

Hmm obviously the girl didn't wanna be around him. I know I don't. Said Marcus.

Masquerade sneered, "This time, all of your Bakugan are being sent to the Doom Dimension. But not before my new firends have some fun with them first!"

Well since you think you can win let's spice things up. If I win I get them, if you win, well you already know what should happen if you win. Said Marcus.

Masquerade said, "Fine! But I think I'll keep Leonidas to myself if I win!"

That's not gonna happen. Said Marcus

Oh that's what you think, Gate card set! Said Masquerade

Masquerade's gate card landed.

He readys one of his bakugan

 **Bakugan Brawl, Shika Inves, stand**! Said Masquerade as he threw it down.

Darkus Shika Inves has entered battle with 470 gs.

Marcus looks at the creature without fear.

I've seen scarier things coming from a cereal bowl commercial. Said Marcus.

Masquerade snarled and said, "You're even more infuriating then your brother!"

 **Gate card set, Bakugan brawl, Gaim stand**! Said Marcus

The silhouette holds up a Orange lock like object and presses a button and it unlocks.

 _ **Orange.**_

Then a zipper appears over him and a Orange like thing drops out of it before zipping back up.

He locks it onto his belt.

 **Henshin!** He said as he grabs the knife on the belt and opens up the lock.

 _ **Soiya! Orange arms, Hanamichi on stage!**_

Julie said, "That looks so badass!"

Subterra Gaim has entered the battle at 490 gs.

 **This is our stage now!** Said Gaim as he strikes his pose.

Masquerade said, "The only stage you'll be going to is the Doom Dimension!"

Hmm ability activate, **beckon**. This allows my bakugan to bring yours onto his gate card. Said Marcus

Gaim throws out his arm and taunts the other bakugan by making the come at him gesture.

Shika Inves growls as he glows blue and is drawn to the gate card.

 **Gate card Open! Purifying light!** This automatically defeats any darkus bakugan on it. Said Marcus.

The card glows with a white light as it shines on the darkus bakugan as he glows and is sent back in ball form to Masquerades feet.

Masquerade growled and said, "Lucky shot!"

Don't believe in it. Said Marcus as he catches Gaim.

Let me show you how a pro really brawls. **Gate card set, Bakugan Brawl, Ryuki, Stand**. Said Marcus,

Ryuki appeared in a flash of light.

Pyrus Ryuki has entered battle at 490 gs.

Masquerade said, "I still have two Bakugan left!"

Bakugan Brawl, Shocker greed stand. Said the masked man

Darkus Shocker greed has entered the battle at 460 gs. Battle commence.

 **Gate card open! Scorched Earth**! This turns all bakugan into pyrus bakugan. Said Marcus.

Masquerade sneered, "Darkus. Pyrus. It doesn't matter! I'll defeat you all the same!"

 **Ability activate, Advent**. Said Marcus as a light flew out the card and turned into a card for Ryuki.

Dan said, "You're in big trouble now, Masquerade!"

Ryuki loads the card into his arm brace.

 _ **Advent!**_

The out of it a pyrus bakugan falls out and glows showing its Ryukis dragon mirror monsters, Dragreder.

Pyrus Dragreder has joined the battle with 230 gs, combined power 720 gs.

And to add finish it, **final vent!** Said Marcus as he activates the card which Ryuki scans.

 **Final vent!**

Shocker Greed growled and charged at Ryuki.

Ryuki leaps into the air and his mirror partner flys circles around him before he flips into a kicking position.

Dragreder roars as he incases Ryuki in flames and strikes the greed.

He glows black and is sent back to Masquerade

Masquerade said angrily , "THAT IS IT! I'M NOT HOLDING BACK ANYMORE!"

 **Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Omega Leonidas, stand!**

Leo appears in a explosion of fire.

Pyrus Omega leonidas has entered the battle with 570 gs.

You're partner evolved!? Said Masquerade as he wasn't informed of this.

Leo said smirking, "I evolved before you showed up. Guess that puts a wrench in your battle strategy!"

 **Grr! Bakugan Brawl, Shocker stand!** Said Masquerade

Darkus Shocker has entered the battle with 500 gs. Battle commence.

 **Gate card open! Character.** Said Marcus,

Pyrus Omega leonidas power increase to 970 gs.

Plus to truly end this quickly I activate, rider triple attack. It allows the user to combine his attack with my riders. Said Marcus.

Gaim and Ryuki appeared beside Leo.

Gaim sliced the lockseed once.

 _ **Orange squash! Final vent!**_

The 3 leap into the air.

Shocker asked, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Ability activate, serpent barrage! Said Masquerade

 _ **Shocker power increase to 670 gs. Battle team power decrease to 610 gs.**_

Oh no you don't. **Ability activate, Omega kick!** Said Marcus.

Leo is covered in a rainbow light.

 _ **Shocker power decrease to 470 gs. Battle team power increase to 910 gs.**_

The 3 begin their decent as they get ready to strike him with a rider kick. And Leo's version of a rider kick.

 _ **Triple rider kick!**_

Shocker said, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Shockr then charged at Leo.

Shocker gets covered in darkness as he meets the triple kick head on.

He then begins to slide backwards.

I'm the great shocker! Beaten so easily by a child!? Oh the shame! Said the leader as the 3 kicks strike through him as he glows black.

 **Real world.**

We see shocker in ball form as he joins the other two at Masquerades feet.

Masquerade shouted angrily, "What the hell does it take to beat you?!"

Dan said with a smirk, "Man, we're really getting under your skin. If we keep this up, you're gonna have a meltdown, aren't you?"

Masquerade denied, "No, I'm not!"

Dan said in a sing song voice, "Yes, you are!"

Masquerade screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

You'll never beat me because you lack the true brawler spirit. You think power is everything, go crawling back to your master Naga and tell him that this world will never be his and when me and Leo are done with him he's going to need the silent core. Said Marcus.

He walks over and picks up the 3 bakugan Masquerade used.

I'll have him talk to you when he comes to this world and I drop you in front of his feet! Said the masked brawler as he vanishes.

Well now that's over we all should be heading home. Said Marcus,

Drago said, "I've never seen Masquerade so angry before. But I guess losing two times to you in a row really pissed him off."

He's only mad because he's not number 1. Well Dan lets go. Said Marcus as he gets on his bike.

So you're taking us in, just like that? Said Shocker.

Dan said, "Well, you guys deserve better then Masquerade."

Runo asked in worry, "What about Alice? We still don't know if she's okay or not!"

Don't worry blue girl. She'll show up. Probably at her house. Said Marcus as he starts pedaling off

Dan said to Vivian, Alex, and Max, "It was nice meeting you guys!"

Again. He said.

Then he hurriedly got on his bike before Marcus got too far away.

Vivian said to the other Brawlers, "I think this is the beginning of a nice friendship!"

Yeah. Said the other two.

 **Masquerade is beaten again, no shock there. But will he pull ahead and retrieve his title from Marcus? Time will tell. Tune in next time on Kamen rider Brawler**


End file.
